A box of Cuddlebuddies
by captainkodak1
Summary: Tara has a big surprise for Kim.


**A Box of Cuddlebuddies  
****By Captainkodak1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara lay back on her bed. It was Friday morning; she and Kim were planning a girl's day off. They had been planning on this for a number of weeks after Tara had broken up with Josh. The phone rang and she rolled over to answer it as Kim's voice came over the line.

"Hey, Tara, can I take a rain check today?"

Tara sat up.

"What's going on Kim?"

Kim's voice sounded a little tired.

"Well, Ron and I just got back from Europe. Killagan tried to make a section of England into one big golf course. I need to go home and take a shower, then get something to eat."

Tara shook her head.

"Come on over now K. I use the same stuff you do and you left a change of clothes over here when we had the slumber party for the cheerteam. You can get a shower, change, and get a bite to eat. Then I have a surprise for you."

Kim's voice brightened.

"A surprise? Now Tara, just what have you done?"

Tara giggled a little before she spoke.

"Okay, you talked me into it. One of my uncles works for the Cuddlebuddy Company. He knew I liked them so he sent me a whole box full of Cuddlebuddies."

Kim's voice was flat and serious.

"A..BOX…FULL…OF….CUDDLEBUDDIES!"

Tara nodded.

"Yep, there are couple of rare ones and one special edition."

Kim gasped.

"Tell me which ones! Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!!""

Tara laughed.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. You have to come over and see for yourself. Tell you what, come on over and get cleaned up. Then we can get something to eat and then and only then can we open the box."

"I'll be there is just a few minutes." Kim answered before she snapped her phone off.

Tara sat back and waited. Soon, she heard the sound of Kim's car pulling into the driveway and entering the garage. Tara opened the door to the garage as Kim got out of her car. Kim looked around to see Tara's car sitting in the other space in the garage. Tara waved at Kim.

"My folks are gone for the weekend. They'll be back Saturday night."

Kim walked in the door carrying a bag.

"I forgot I had a change of clothes in the trunk."

Tara smiled as she pointed to the back of the house.

"That's great. Go on back to the guest room. I put your stuff in the guest bath along with some shampoo and stuff. Get yourself a shower and I'll fix us some lunch. Unless you want me to wait and so you can help me?"

Kim rolled her eyes as Tara's eyes gleamed.

"Very funny Tara, go ahead and fix a little something. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Tara turned toward the kitchen.

"That's good, we can eat and I'll show you the box."

Kim nodded as she backed down the hall.

"Okay, I just need to be out at Lake Middleton to meet Ron later on. We have our special little spot on the other side of the lake. I want to thank you for telling me about it. It's nice and secluded, but you still have a good view of the lake."

Tara batted her eyes at Kim

"And just when are you planning your special activities with Ron. Heaven forbid that I interfere. Are we planning something special?"

Kim blushed as she waved Tara toward the kitchen.

"Well, if you must know I'm supposed to meet him about 5. He still had to work after the mission, so I'm supposed to meet him there after he gets off. I told him I would take a swim in my new white bikini so it would be nice and wet when he got there."

Tara giggled smiled at Kim as she turned and disappeared down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim followed Tara into her room where the box sat on Tara's bed. Kim looked at the box then back at Tara. Tara smiled and motioned for Kim to open the box. Kim pulled off the lid and gasped. She shut her eyes and tried to catch her breath as the odor of her lip gloss knockout gas hit her in the face. Kim slid unconscious to the floor. Tara held the mask she had hidden in her pocket over her face. She pulled the elastic band over her head, then stepped over to the box and replaced the lid to the Kissyface knockout gas that she had taken from Ron's backpack. Opening her window, she let in air to dissipate the smell.

Tara stepped over to her dresser and pulled a box from under her underwear. Opening the box she pulled out three pair of handcuffs. Rolling Kim over on her stomach, she pulled Kim's hands behind her back and locked them around Kim's wrists. Tara took the second pair of handcuffs and locked them around Kim's ankles. Taking the last pair, Tara locked one pair over the chain connecting Kim's wrists. Then bending Kim's legs back, she locked the other cuff around the chain connecting Kim's ankles. Returning to the box, she pulled out a wide roll of medical tape. She wrapped it around Kim's head sealing her lips shut. Tara stood up and checked her handiwork. Kim would not be going anywhere even if she regained consciousness anytime soon. Just to make sure, Tara took the lid off the lip gloss and held it under Kim's nose for a few seconds. Kim shuddered for a moment, then relaxed. Tara replaced the lid to the lip gloss and patted Kim down. She made sure all of Kim's gadgets were in her mission clothes lying in a pile in the bathroom.

Tara rolled Kim over on a blanket began to drag her out of the room and to the back door. She lay Kim and the blanket down on the floor and opened the back door. The backyard of the King home was lined in tall hedges. No one could see into the yard. Tara noted the lid from the old cistern well lying to the side. She had used a crowbar to lever it off earlier that morning. She picked up the blanket again continued to drag Kim into the backyard and up to the hole of the cistern. Nearby lay a number of bags of cement. Workers were to come Monday morning to cover the cistern and seal it shut. Tara tied the blanket into a sling then tied a rope to it. She eased Kim into the hole and down to the bottom of the cistern. It was not deep but deep enough to be dangerous if you fell in. That is why her dad had decided to seal it up.

She checked to make sure Kim was still unconscious, then taking the ladder from under the back porch; she lowered the ladder down into the hole and climbed down. Reaching the bottom of the now dry cistern she grabbed Kim again and dragged her to the side of the cistern. Taking Kim out of the sling, she undid the handcuffs connecting Kim wrists to her ankles. This was only for a moment as she rolled Kim over and pulled her arms over her head. A steel ring had been anchored into the wall of the cistern. Tara passed the cuff through the ring and snapped the cuff shut over. Kim began to moan and move a little. Tara backed up away from Kim.

Kim yelped then struggled against her bonds. She rolled back and forth then pulled herself up to pull the tape from her mouth.

"Tara? What are you doing? Is this some type of sick joke?"

Tara simply turned and started to climb up the ladder.

"No K, no sick joke. Just justice."

Kim shook her head.

"Justice?"

Tara nodded.

"You don't deserve Ron. He deserves someone who will love him and never leave him. You Kim. I know you. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but I know in the future, some hottie or smottie will come along and Ron, your hero will turn into plain old Ron again. And then Kim, you would break his heart and probably not even know or care that you are doing so. So, I am making sure you never hurt him."

Tara continued to climb up the ladder. She pulled the ladder out of the hole and laid it to the side. Kim began to scream.

"Tara, I LOVE RON. I would NEVER do that. Please Tara, let me go!"

Tara picked up the crowbar and began to lever the concrete lid back onto the top of the hole. Kim screamed.

"Please Tara NO! For the love of GOD NO!"

Tara stopped for a moment then spoke as she finished levering the lid over the hole. Just as she pushed it shut she called down.

"NO Kim, not for the love of God, but the love of Ron."

With a final shove Tara pushed the lid over the hole. A wailing scream came from the hole.

"NOOOoooooo……."

Tara stood as the lid settled on top of the cistern. Picking up the ladder she put it back in its place under the porch. Then she put up the crowbar. She cleaned up the area and raked the dirt back around the cap. The men would fill the hole over the cistern cap with 3 inches of concrete on Monday morning. She doubted that they would hear anything. Tara smiled as she skipped into her home. She had a little more work to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara sat in front of her dresser mirror inspecting her makeup. She thought of Ron and what she hoped he would become in her life. Picking up a small brush, she dabbed at a loose strand of hair.

"Tara, don't mess with your hair. It looks perfect. It's time dear."

Tara turned to face her mother.

"Okay momma. Is daddy ready?"

Her mother giggled a little.

"No dear, I don't think he will ever be ready for this day. But he is as ready as he will ever be."

Tara stood and let her wedding dress fall into place, then adjusted her veil. Her mom stepped over and rearranged her veil and then gave her daughter a kiss. Tara took her mother's arm and they walked out of room to the back door. Her dad was standing there waiting for her. Josh took her mom's arm and escorted her to her seat. The bridesmaids and groomsmen took their place and then it was time. The music swelled and she stepped out from behind the wall of the rear porch. All the wedding guests were seated on rows of chairs set up on the grass in the rear yard of her home. She looked up to see the love of her life standing there waiting for him. Ron looked so handsome standing there. Tara and her father arrived at the front of the church and Ron took his place at her side. The Pastor started to speak.

"Dear Family & Friends, We are gathered here in the presence of Almighty God and this company to unite Tara Rene King and Ronald Eugene Stoppable in holy matrimony. Marriage is never to be entered into lightly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God.

"Ronald Eugene Stoppable, will you take Tara to be your lawfully wedded wife; to live together after God's ordinance in the state of holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

Ron took in a breath, gazing into Tara's eyes shining through her veil. "I do."

Pastor Davis continued as he turned to Tara.

"Tara, will you take Ronald Eugene Stoppable to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live together after God's ordinance in the state of holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Tara's eyes were locked on Ron's chocolate eye's glittering through the mist of her veil. "I do."

Reverend Davis turned to Mr. King.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Mr. King stood straight.

"Her mother and I and a very special friend."

Her dad gave Tara a kiss and turned to take his seat beside his wife. Beside him sat an empty chair covered in white ribbons and flowers. A set of Kim's mission clothes lay in the seat. The ribbon that crossed over the flowers read.

"In loving Memory of Kimberly Ann Possible. We know you are here with us."

Ron turned to face Tara as her Pastor continued with the service.

"Ron, will you repeat after me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara sat in the shade under one of the tents in the yard. She sipped at her bottle of water as she watched Ron dance with her mother. Her thoughts went back to Kim and that day.

'I made plans for that day over a long period of time. It took a lot of planning. One reason was that I had to steal a number of items for my plans to work. Two, there were certain things I had to set up so no one would know what really happened or was happening. The third reason was I had to train myself in some activities so I could carry out my plan. She was so famous for what she did, but did she ever think of sharing that fame with the one person that always stood with her? No she never did. At least not until that mission against those robots, after that the two of them seem so happy. But, I know she will sooner or later just drop him. Another hottie will come along and she'll go all gaga over him just like she did with Josh and that Eric. She would hurt him again and again not caring one bit. And he will take it; because of his misguided love for her makes him put her in front of his own happiness. Well, I could not stand for that, and I took care of her.'

'After I put the lid back on the cistern I got cleaned up and disposed of the KissyFace knockout gas I had stolen from Ron's backpack one day. I pulled out that old Kim Possible mask Ron made and put it on. I picked up Kim's clothes and took them to her car. Taking her clothes that were in the car I changed into the bikini and coverup that she had in the car. I also picked up the item I had hidden in the garage. I would need it later. I got in her car and drove out to the place where she was supposed to meet Ron. I had already hidden one of my bikes nearby so I would be able to get back home. I parked her car in the little clearing making sure some people saw me. Placing the towels out on the ground I took off her coverup and dove into the water carrying that little piece of equipment in my hand.'

'It was difficult swimming with the mask on but I made sure everyone saw me swimming. Then, I dove under the water. After I was under the water, I dove to the bottom of the lake, took off the mask and started the small bottle of air that I had been carrying with me. I swam off underwater with the mask tucked under one of my arms. I soon arrived in another hidden cove where I had hidden my bike and a change of clothes. I got out of the water and changed clothes. Then, I rode my bike back home with her bikini, the air bottle and mask in a backpack. On the way home I put the backpack in a garbage bag and threw it in a dumpster behind a restaurant. Then all I had to do was ride home and wait.'

'They searched the lake for days looking for Kim. I was at Ron's side all the time. The workers didn't come on Monday as they had volunteered to look for Kim. It's was two weeks later before they came and covered the lid of the cistern with the concrete. The world mourned the loss of a hero. Ron was devastated, but I never left his side. It took time but over the years he allowed me into his life.'

"Tara, honey, thank you."

Tara snapped back to the present as she looked up the see Mrs. Possible standing there. Tara stood and gave Kim's mother a hug. Mrs. Possible's body shook as she silently sobbed. Tara held her close until she stopped. Anne pulled back and dried her face with a napkin.

"Tara, thank you for honoring Kimmie like you did. This is your day you didn't have to do that. It's….it's been five years since Kimmie went swimming that day and….."

Tara patted Mrs. Possible's hand.

"Kim was very special to Ron and I know that if she had lived we would be celebrating her marriage to Ron and not to me. She loved him and he loved her. They would have been an amazing couple, and they would have rocked the world. Somehow, I really feel that she is here."

Mrs. Possible leaned forward and gave Tara a kiss.

"You know Tara I feel the same way. Somehow I feel really close to Kimmie now. I know where ever she is, she is happy for you and Ron."

Tara glanced over to the Kim's chair sitting there in its place of honor. The lid to the cistern was directly under the spot where the chair sat. Kim was a lot closer than anyone ever would think.

Mrs. King came over to Tara.

"Tara, honey, it's time to cut the cake."

Tara gathered her dress up over her arm.

"Okay momma."

She walked over to where Ron was getting ready for the two of them to cut the cake. A fly flew by and landed on the table. Tara shrieked and jumped back. Ron took a cloth napkin and swatted at the fly. Tara grabbed Ron's arm and snuggled up next to him. She grinned when she heard one of the bystanders speak.

"That Tara is so lucky to have Ron. She is so sweet she wouldn't hurt a fly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends my foray into the world of one of my favorite authors, Edgar Allen Poe. This little story is based on his wonderful work "The Cask of Amontillado". I hope you enjoyed this little tale. The idea came to me right after I did the "Kimberly Ann" story. Several ideas came to me including taking "The Raven" and using Rufus in place of the bird. But this story stood out in my mind. To my friend who helped inspire me to write this story, yep you just may have helped create a monster.

There is a line from a famous horror movie in the story. Maybe you can spot it.

As always, Kim Possible and crew are property of the Disney Company.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Over and out,  
Right hand salute.


End file.
